After the Blood of Olympus
by Whitehorse102
Summary: There will be a million of these stories. Oh well I wanna do one too. Rick Riordan left a lot to the imagination at the end of Blood of Olympus. As a person who likes to see an ending actually written, naturally I came here. Read to see things like Sally Jackson reuniting with her long lost son, Leo and Claypso's journey to get back to Camp Half Blood, and much more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So, it's finally it. The Heroes of Olympus series is over. Now before anyone starts listing their complaints about the ending or swooning or fainting, let us look back in remembrance the past few years. *Looks up into the sky* ...Oh. Oh yeah, it was just a bunch of years of drooling over books and hissing at anyone who came near me in the days of early October. Huh. Oh well. Continuing! There was alot left unsaid with Blood of Olympus. My own personal opinion? I think he wanted to give his readers the freedom to figure out what happened next. We can take a pretty good guess, can't we? And I'm sure there'll be a million more fanfics just like this one, but hey, I want to post this because it feels like I'm marking a memorial or something. I don't know what I'm saying. I'm rambling. I really hope that all the cliffhangers(note; none of the cliffhangers were as bad as the one in MOA) are really Rick's way of saying; "Jk, I'm gonna make another series with these guys." But no. *sigh*. Also, this was shorter than I thought it was. Sorry. I'll try to make them longer in upcoming chapters, but for now it's just...meh. SO! BEFORE I CAN ALLOW MYSELF TO RAMBLE AND LOSE YOUR ATTENTION ANY LONGER, I PRESENT TO YOU A LITTLE DITTY I STARTED IN STUDY HALL AND WHO KNOWS WHEN I'LL FINISH IT. CUE THE FLUFFY STUFF! Oh, and remember, review! XD**

* * *

><p>The sun fading-leaving behind trails of pink clouds that seemed to sputter and die out as they moved up.<p>

If Percy followed their paths and kept going-away from the water and the sun, he could see stars outlined by a black sky. It was impossible to find a line where the evening and night clashed. It just seemed to flow together easily.

A deep breath of rapidly cooling air made Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, aware of what was happening back on the ground again.

A fire crackled in front of them. Nothing huge or magical like the one held at the pavilion. The embers flickered up and were outlined by the quiet ocean before dissipating into the air. The fire they'd made was just before the beach started-near the shores. Long Island was hosting a beautiful soon-to-be night. The ocean was compelled by it to be quiet and let the bugs sing. The fire had been started by Annabeth to keep them warm, not to be boisterous or blinding.

Speaking of, the daughter of Athena, with her tucked safely against him, his arm around her shoulders, her warm side against his, her perfect lemon-scented hair tickling the collar of his shirt...

Percy tried not to grin. Really, he tried, but he ultimately failed. A burst of warmth seemed to erupt from his chest and he silently cursed the goddess Aphrodite as he pressed his lips against the top of Annabeth Chase's crazy blonde hair.

She snickered at his affectionate display. When he pulled his head back, she turned her head and stared into his eyes.

Percy could not fathom those eyes. Gray was such an under appreciated color. The way her eyes caught the closest light source and reflected them-currently reflecting a sea green-and made it their own, better version of that color.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth chortled slightly, leaning in.

He smiled and leaned in as well. He could still feel that warmth that forced his lips into that very smile, that warmth that made him feel jittery yet calm all at once, and that warmth that made him press his lips against hers.

Annabeth was the one who pulled away first, much to his disappointment. She huffed out a breath which tickled on his face. "Gods, I love you." She whispered. Maybe she didn't even mean to.

Just those words-_those words, _had the canyon of warmth suddenly split wider and the warmth became an unbearably hot searing pain. In that moment, Percy almost wished for a different set of words. A set of words that could describe the impossibly vast love he had for this one girl. Words that could multiply the meaning of 'I love you'. He have to ask Aphrodite, when he got the chance. Or maybe he could get Piper to pass the message.

In the meantime, there were actions more powerful than words could ever be.

He wrapped his arms around Annabeth and pulled her to her feet.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth questioned softly.

Percy said nothing, just rocked her side to side. For a while, he swayed with her, resting his chin on her head. He could feel her hair swishing back and forth with each motion.

Finally, he sucked in a deep breath through his nose, and spun Annabeth away from him-just barely giving himself time to move his hands from around her to her hands-before pulling her close again.

Gods, he hoped he wasn't being too cheesy.

But the heat in his chest pushed him forward. Basically screamed at him to do it.

Her eyes darted from their intertwined left hands-currently pointed towards their left-the woods. Then she fixed her gaze on their also intertwined right hands, currently pointed towards the ocean. Finally, her eyes met his. Once again, the stormy gray adopted a sea green.

He waited.

She laughed and let go of his right hand. Before he could protest, she planted his now free hand on her waist, then lifted her hand to cup his cheek. "Like this, Percy." She murmured.

Her fingers were warm and soft. When they slipped a bit and slide a centimeter to the side-he felt the tingle in his toes. "Does your hand stay there?" He mumbled, reveling in the feeling.

Annabeth laughed and shook her head no. She pulled it away, leaving Percy's skin missing the warmth. But it didn't go far. Her hand landed on his shoulder, where it gently gripped. "Here." She whispered.

Percy smirked and took a step forward. Annabeth followed the minute only after a moment's hesitation.

At first, it was tentative-slow, long strides, and the occasional clash of sneakers. Neither minded. Then, their footsteps slowly became more secure. As one, they stepped. As one, they glided over the grass. And as one, they pulled themselves towards each other.

They're steps took them around the sputtering fire-embers dancing into the air-as if jealous of the two demigods. The log they had been sitting on was now just another step they eased themselves onto and over. A simple obstacle that made their dance even more beautiful. To make it simply radiate.

Then came the laughter.

If anything could complete the dance, it was the laughter. Not music. Not lights. Not a fancy gown or brilliantly sewn tux. Not a stage or brushed hair. Not an audience. No.

Laughter.

The first to let the happiness take shape was Annabeth. Her soft laugh was not petite or quiet. It wasn't loud ether. It was the laugh one rarely encounters-one that comes from the heart. The heart, or the warmth the heart feels, when with someone you love.

As for Percy, as soon as Annabeth's happiness broke free and took shape, his own happiness multiplied. Amazing how when you care for someone that much, their happiness is all your happiness seems to be. So he laughed the same soft, but not quiet or even loud laugh with her.

They laughed as he spun her. They laughed as they slipped around the fire. They laughed as they stepped over the log.

And, finally, they laughed as the sun's rays finally vanished beneath a silent blue surface. They laughed as Percy spun Annabeth around and back to his chest. They're hands somehow slipped from each other's grasp and went around each other.

"Annabeth," Percy started. His laughter had finally concluded with that last spin. Annabeth was still chuckling, but it was low enough that she could be spoken over, and her eyes met his attentively. "I was thinking of heading home for a week or two."

Annabeth's laughter finally ended with a shaky breath "To see your mom."

The son of Poseidon nodded. "Yeah. I can't imagine how..." He trailed off and tightened his grip on his girlfriend. "Anyways, I'm gonna ask Chiron for permission tomorrow."

The night had begun. Now, the cold air seemed to weave around them, fighting against the small wafts of warmth from the flames. But neither minded. After all of what had happened, the pair loved the stars much too fondly to fear the night.

"I don't even know if Chiron will let me." Percy rattled. "There's so much still to be repaired, and-"

"Percy?" Annabeth cut off softly. Her arms were taught around his waist. He felt her hand brush over the small of his back-once the only place where he could be killed. Her hand caressed his gently. His back tingled. "He's not gonna say no."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What if someone else came with me?"

"Depends who."

"Come with me."

"..."

"Will you?"

And there were no more words that night, for their lips were suddenly preoccupied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Percy Jackson fans! So I think I'm going to TRY(keyword is try) to get into this schedule of writing up a chapter of this little thing each time I have a study hall in school. Which, is two days out of a four day schedule. If I'm late, try and keep in mind I do sometimes do my homework in the study halls. Hmm. Anyways, here's the next chapter! We're still on Percy and Annabeth here. Don't worry, I'm thinking like one or maybe two more chapters describing these two and the big reunion coming up. Then we'll get onto Leo and all that. And then back to Camp Jupiter. Wow I've got a lot to cover! XD Hopefully this one is a bit longer of a chapter. I also incorporated an idea I had into it that might not really make sense in Greek myths, but it just kinda occurred to me and I really like the idea so ROLLING WITH IT! Lol, okay, just remember to review!**

* * *

><p>The train was the worst.<p>

Yes, they had gotten [permission to leave camp Half-Blood. Yes, their travels had been relatively easy in comparison to other recent trips they had taken. Yes, the company of her boyfriend was nice.

But Annabeth still felt uncomfortable. She'd taken these very same trips weekly over the winter and spring-each time feeling sick from faking it.

Outside, the subway slowed to a halt at a specific stop that gave Annabeth Chase the chills.

She could literally see the map Athena-no, _Minerva_-had practically disowned her and shoved the Mark of Athena into her care from the window. Basically setting her up fall into...

"Annabeth?"

He broke her trance. He rested his warm hand over hers, which was curled in a tight fist on her lap. She stared at his tan hand, which squeezed worriedly, the muscles flexing.

She shook her head. "Sorry." She said, suddenly breathless. "Memories." Her eyes went back to the window. She could no longer see the map. A tall map stood in the way. Annabeth met his eyes.

He looked as if he belonged in a Sherlock Homes movie. What with his long black trench coat and matching fedora. He wore sunglasses. His skin was pale and filled with visible veins. None of the people milling around him gave him a second glance.

Of course not.

They were mortals.

They couldn't see the red glint behind those sunglasses.

"Percy." Annabeth's voice turned hard.

He looked at her, then followed her gaze. At first, he had little to no reaction. Then he sucked in a breath. "Do you think it's a ghost?"

Annabeth was skeptical. "No. Ghosts don't look that real."

Just then, the doors slammed shut. With a loud screech, the wheels began to turn. Annabeth was pushed forward a little. She didn't bother leaning back until the station was out of sight and the window now showed them the dark walls of a tunnel. Then, she found herself looking at Percy.

They were close. Noses only five inches away.

Annabeth became uncomfortably aware of how pressed forward she actually was.

Neither moved.

Annabeth cursed Aphrodite at times like this. As this was becoming more and more of a daily occurrence.

Sometimes Percy and she found themselves caught up in each other. It was like Aphrodite had grabbed them by the back of the head and was forcing them to stare at each other.

Her breath caught in her throat. She thought she could hear his as well.

They had removed an inch of space.

Annabeth had the urge to touch his hair. The black strands were parted in the wrong direction. She wanted to flip them to the correct side of his roots.

Another inch was gone.

Percy's breath smelled like those Cheez-its he'd bought back at the snack shop when right before they had gotten on the subway. His eyes were more than just green. Tints of blue rushed to the pupils, honestly the green was most concentrated on the rims of his eyes. If Annabeth stared long enough, she swore she could see ripples move outwards-like actual water.

Three inches left.

Percy smelled like the sea, as always. The pendent against her neck settled against her collar bone.

Two inches.

And that's when the train suddenly stopped.

Percy was flung against Annabeth, his head in her lap. His butt lifted off the seat-as it was, he was already partly off the cracked blue material.

The Daughter of Athena did her best to stifle a laugh and leaned slightly back as the train shifted into a full stop.

Percy was lifted off Annabeth's lap and onto the floor. He looked around as if just woken up and grabbed the seats. "What was that?"

Annabeth forced herself to tense. She was trying to shake off whatever spell Aphrodite had put her under-the thing that made her muscles jelly and forced her to relax. Also, the one that made her lips tingle and her eyes stare at the son of Poseidon as he looked around near her feet.

A large boom rattled the train. The handles hanging from the ceiling jiggled wildly.

"Whoa." Percy peered out from their seat. "No one else is on the train."

Annabeth finally snapped out of it, though it felt like her heart was being cuffed by disappointment. She clutched her bag and unzipped it as she heard the KA-zing of Percy's sword being drawn-or, rather, clicked.

Whatever.

She sifted through her clothes. She'd packed enough for two weeks, even though she knew Percy would probably want to stay longer. But she restricted herself to two weeks. Camp Half-Blood needed her. There was still alot to be done and repaired. They needed her.

Her hand finally found her sword hilt. She ripped it free, managing to take about half her clothes with it. She winced as a bra fell to the ground right next to Percy's feet. He picked it up and gave it back to her without taking his eyes away from the aisle.

Annabeth muttered a curse and shoved her clothes back into the bag.

The train was silent. They were still in the tunnel, so white light's gave it an eerie feeling. The car should have been filled, otherwise the silence pressed over Annabeth. Trying to keep her mind of it, she peered up and over the seat.

A massive bulge slammed into the car's door. Percy rolled to the next seats over and pressed his back against the seat. He met Annabeth's eyes.

_Hide. Then attack. _She tried to convey.

A sneak attack.

Another budge of silver metal jutted out next to the first one.

Annabeth slipped from her sitting position and crouched, low and waiting. She held at her sword at the ready.

Then, with a horribly loud noise, the door was sent flying. It crashed into Annabeth's seat and she just managed not to flinch. The door had been hit so hard it was curled in on itself.

A clacking noise hit the ground, then the sound of a...hoof?

Percy looked at Annabeth for answers, but then a smooth, seductive voice neatly whispered into the hard air.

"Demigods." It was a greeting.

Annabeth's heart pumped madly in her chest. She couldn't breathe for some reason.

Percy was looking at her, concerned.

She shook her head. She mouthed, _ready? _

Percy nodded.

She started to time the rhythm of his steps, and she locked her gaze.

She saw a coat.

The son of Poseidon and Daughter of Athena lunged.

There swords ripped the coat in two places-Annabeth's had slashed across what would have been a chest. Percy'd slashed downwards, a blow that would've taken off an arm and possibly a bit of leg.

If there had actually been something in the coat.

The demigods didn't even wait for the coat to fall to the ground.

Annabeth spun around, slashing her sword at the air to repel a possible monster behind her. Percy slashed outwards, leaning on Annabeth's back once both had finished their strikes.

Both hit nothing.

Annabeth found herself facing a devilishly handsome man.

No doubt, he was the man back at the station. The same build proved it. Now that he'd shed his coat, it was revealed he was wearing no shirt(which Annabeth found _very_ distracting), and a pair of tight black pants that left little to the imagination. Annabeth forced her gaze down to his feet. He had no shoes. On one foot=well, it was simply a bronze foot. Toes and all-all bronze. She could pick out the screws by following the lines of the separate parts. Next to it, a hoof. Annabeth looked back up. His chest was broad and muscular. The monster had a rockin' sick pack, but the color ruined the image. Chalk white, with veins pulsing all over it. Lifting her gaze even higher was when her sword lowered.

His sunglasses were off. Yes, his eyes blazed red, but he had the smoothest skin she'd ever seen. She felt the urge to touch his cheek. He flashed a brilliant grin, showing off perfectly white teeth As she watched, he removed his hat and dipped his head in a mock bow. "It's a pleasure." His hair ripped with fire-controlled to look alot like Percy's.

"Em-empousai?" She managed. Not purposely, it came out as a question.

Percy rolled off her back and stood next to her, shoulder to shoulder. He had his sword pointed to the monster's chest. "No way. He's male." Percy frowned, looking the monster up and over.

The man gaze a pout that made Annabeth's head spin. "And my sisters never forgive me for it. Neither, does Hecate." His eyes burned with rage for a moment-along with the embers suddenly spitting from his hair-but then he regained control. "So, I no longer serve the goddess of magic."

"Is that right?" Percy stalled. He nudged Annabeth.

She shook her head and cleared her throat, lifting her sword again.

The monster's eyebrows lifted. "Ah! I see Athena's child has fallen for me already. How honoring." He lowered his tone and Annabeth's arms shook.

Percy glared at the Empousai.

"Jealous, son of the sea?" The Empousai taunted, his eyes never leaving Annabeth.

Her legs shook. "I am not!" She barked, but her voice broke.

Percy put her arm around her shoulders. "It's okay." She took a deep breath as his voice ticked her ear. Somehow, having the weight of his arm around her was clearing. "Kelli had me the same way at first. Just focus on his feet. Their pretty gross."

Annabeth's mouth twitched at the disgust in her boyfriend's voice. She lowered her gaze and thought about the furt behind those pants. She thought about the clashing bronze right next to it.

And suddenly she thought about Percy.

The son of Poseidon lunged at the Empousai. HE slashed his sword. but the Empousai was quick. Percy's sword was caught between two hands-now complete with claws.

The Empousai snarled, revealing suddenly sharp teeth. "A good try, but I am not easily defeated."

"Yeah? Prove it." Percy used his sword as a bar to swing off of and slammed his sneaked into the legs of the Empousai.

The clang sent Annabeth's nerves alight. She tightened her grip on her sword and charged. Percy hadn't managed to knock the Empousai off his feet completely. Donkey legs were quick to regain a foothold, and the bronze leg was too heavy to actually move.

Annabeth cursed.

She didn't want to focus on anything _but_ the legs.

Steeling her nerves, she looked up.

He saw her coming and closed his mouth to hide his teeth. Percy pulled his sword free and ducked as Annabeth swung.

It was a sloppy one that swiped over Percy's head and slashed at the Empousai's left breast. A thin line appeared across his nipple and to his side.

Not a killing blow, but the wound slowed him down enough so that Percy had an opening. The demigod swung up, but just then the train lurched into motion.

The sudden shift was enough to knock Percy over. He barely managed to avoid impaling himself. He shot his head up and the empousai flipped away.

Annabeth hissed in annoyance and grabbed a seat to keep from falling. She watched as Percy stood back up.

The empousai was leaning against the back wall. He sneered. "Stand aside, Jackson. I want the girl's blood."

Percy shifted his sword to prepare for another strike. "I've really had enough of monsters after our blood. It gets annoying real fast."

The Empousai laughed. His hair blazed, spitting embers into the air.  
>The tunnel sped by again. Annabeth felt motion sick.<p>

Percy and the empousai waited for the train to stop accelerating before they lunged.

Claws met sword.

Percy was mostly on defense-as the empousai was attempting to bite him as well. But every now and then Percy had an opening and managed to nick an ear or slash at the empousai to send him reeling.

Annabeth _had _to help Percy. But every time she tried to raised her sword the empousai would give her a glance and her limbs would turn to jelly. It was utterly humiliating.

Annabeth took a deep breath and looked at Percy.

Piper McLean had taught Annabeth many things. One of them, being to rely not only on plans but emotions.

And that's exactly what she did.

She recalled the bliss of leaning against Percy. She remembered the sheer comfort when she curled against Percy as he slept(against Buford's watching eye-for at least a few hours before the table would burst into Percy's room shrieking "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" and she'd be chased out_. She nearly lifted off the ground when she fle the feeling of him suddenly dancing with her around a small fire only two days ago.

The warmth erupted in her chest.

She lunged.

"Anna-" Percy was cut off as she blocked the empousai's fangs with the flat of her blade. Percy had been looking at her, wide eyed. She'd surprised him with her sudden movements. His sword was caught by a large, muscular hand. His hair was disheveled and misplaced. It was also smoothed down with sweat. He was breathing hard.

And he owed her a kiss.

The Empousai's mouth slammed into the drakon-bone blade. He howled, reeling back. Annabeth's sword had knocked some of his fangs out and now they stood out against the pure white floor.

Annabeth watched as the empousai stumbled backwards, his hands covering his mouth.

Her heart pounded and the warmth tingled in her toes.

It was not, the empousai's charm that had her heart pounding.

Nor was it the empousai's charm that sent the warmth through her muscles.

She marched right up and swung before he could even bat his eyelashes at her.

The dust swirled around her, then vanished with a final red sparkle.

The couple was silent.

Then Annabeth turned and threw her arms around the son of Poseidon. Something her heart had been screaming at her to do ever since they had gotten on the train. He laughed and stumbled, but eventually leaned against her.

The couple hopped off at the next station and began the walk to Percy's mother's apartment. THey held hands.

And each had threaded a sharp fang into their necklaces.


End file.
